The Lust Cry
by C. N. Edelweiss
Summary: Dos almas solitarias, una dominada por la lujuri y el éxtasis, otra llena de tristeza y rencor. Sus miradas se cruzan bajo la sombra de un hermoso laurel, donde aventuras infantiles y exitantes pecados fueron realizados. Advertencia Yaoi, incesto. AU.
1. Prólogo

**The Lust Cry**

_- Nagore Edelweiss _

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta aquí mencionados son del anime y manga Saint Seiya del mangaka Masami Kurumada.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, incesto.

**Parejas:** Aún no definidas.

_Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno)_

_

* * *

  
_

**- Prólogo - **

_Una noche, una cama y un secreto inmortal._

La brisa se colaba por la ventana haciendo danzar, de forma sensual, a las hermosas cortinas de seda. Un dulce aroma invade el lugar, el aroma de aquel maravilloso laurel que todo este tiempo a sido cómplice. Dos cuerpos sudorosos, envueltos en la lujuria y la culpabilidad. Sus respiraciones agitadas mostraban lo grave de la situación.

Cegados por el deseo y consolados por caricias sucias y prohibidas, se involucraron en un juego macabro, acabando con su inocencia y su tranquilidad. El delicioso vaivén continuaba, siendo lágrimas de sangre la que la culminaban. Sonrisas hipócritas y un poco de cariño para pretender que todo estaba bien.

_Besos tranquilizadores, besos destructores._

Sin aliento, sin vida, sus cuerpos se retuercen entre el orgasmo y la ansiedad de sentirse libres, de sentirse amados. Se miran, se besan, susurran palabras que los llenan de placer sexual, dejándolos en el vacío. Se acarician, se consuelan, tratando de olvidar su pecado, convirtiéndolo en la más exquisita fantasía que nunca podrán realizar.

Empezaron en curiosidad y terminaron en la deshonra, sin infancia, sin dignidad. Arrepentirse era demasiado tarde. La brisa se infiltraba entre las sábanas, el calor desaparece. ¿Por qué protegerse del frío, si los verdaderos agresores eran ellos mismos?

_El erotismo es inexistente._

-¿Te vas?- se escucha decirle al viento, ya que se compañero ha desaparecido. Llora en silencio por ese calor que no le pertenece, que nunca debió sentir. Maldice a aquella traidora que dejó entrar a un forastero en su alcoba, en su cuerpo.

Morfeo lo llama y lo acuna en sus brazos, y soñará con que llegue el día en el que todo esto quede en el olvido, por el bien de ambos, por el bien de todos.

-No me olvides, por favor.- El dolor de la huella de su amante lo carcome. Y con estas últimas palabras se retira a su refugio, un refugio que no puede ser quebrantado por ningún extraño.

Y así su calvario termina, siendo aquel laurel el único testigo de su fornicación.

* * *

13 de Junio del 2008

**¡Gracias por su atención! ^^**


	2. Capítulo 1

**The Lust Cry**

_- Nagore Edelweiss _

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta aquí mencionados son del anime y manga Saint Seiya del mangaka Masami Kurumada.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, incesto.

**Parejas:** SagaxMilo.

_Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno)_

_

* * *

  
_

**- Capítulo 1 - **

Camus seguía su rumbo hacia el salón de clases. Trataba de seguir las instrucciones que le habían indicado en la dirección, ya que solía distraerse con facilidad. Caminó un largo tramo hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había perdido por completo. Trató de recordar cuales fueron las palabras de la directora, pero nada venía a su mente. Se maldijo a sí mismo. Se recargó en la pared tratando de recordar el camino. Golpeo ligeramente su cabeza contra la pared, pero nada pasaba.

-Demonios.- dijo en voz baja mientras veía como su mano no dejaba de temblar. Todo su cuerpo lo hacía. No sabía si era por la desesperación de no saber donde se encontraba o porque era su primer día de clases. Sonrió levemente ante tales palabras. A eso no se le podía llamar "primer día de clases". Lo era para él y como odiaba estar en esa situación. Tener que vivir ese dichoso día una y otra vez, vagando de escuela en escuela. De pronto un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al ser interrumpido por una molesta voz.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo un chico un poco más alto que él. Camus lo miró con recelo por haber interrumpido sus pensamientos. Ahora tendría que empezar desde el principio. -¿Eres nuevo?- dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa. Por alguna razón no pudo responder. No podía formular palabra alguna. Odiaba cuando la gente era amable con él.

-Estoy perdido.- dijo mirando al piso. Aun sentía la penetrante mirada de ese chico y empezó a temblar aún más. En ese momento sintió unas ganas enormes de gritarle que lo dejara de ver de esa manera, de que se largara y lo dejara en paz. Pero algo contuvo sus palabras.

-¡Saga!- se escucho a lo lejos dirigiéndose hacia aquel chico hermoso. –Te he estado buscando…- dijo parando en seco y dirigiendo su azulada vista hacia el nuevo chico. -¿Y quién es este?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, lo que hizo que Camus se retorciera del coraje por dentro.

-Déjalo, Rathamantys. Es hora de ir a clase.- le dijo con enojo por molestar a su "pequeño nuevo amigo" y le indicó con su mirada de que se largara de una buena vez. –Ven, te ayudaré a encontrar tu salón.- le extendió la mano a Camus para que lo siguiera. Pero este lo ignoró y siguió de largo ignorando de igual forma a Rathamiantys.

-¡Huy! Que genio. Y eso es lo que lo hace encantador, ¿no lo crees?- sonrió y Saga le correspondió el gesto.-

-Ni lo pienses Rathamatys, yo lo vi primero-

-¡Pero tú ya tienes uno!- grito. Saga camino ignorando el falso enojo de un amigo. Sonrió levemente.

-Pero quiero otro.-

* * *

Miraba insistentemente hacia la ventana, como si algo interesante fuera a suceder. Apoyado en su pupitre sin nada que hacer. Odiaba la escuela, tanto como odiaba no follar por las noches. Su vida sexual era más alta que sus calificaciones. Sonrió hacia sí mismo cuando recordaba esas hermosas escenas de sus amantes sobre la cama. Esos hermosos culos que solo eran para él esas noches. Comenzó a divagar, recordando esos gemidos, eso aullidos que decían si nombre. Todo era bueno hasta que algo mató su inspiración.

-¡Miloooo!- Este se sobresalto haciendo que su gritón amigo estallara en carcajadas.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas eso, Aioria.- dijo Milo enfadado tratando de recuperar su postura.

-¿En que pesaba, maldito pervertido?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa burlona hacia su compañero. –A juzgar en como estas sentado y como aprietas tu entrepierna…- No pudo terminar. Milo, en un ágil movimiento, se levantó y sujetó a su amigo por la cintura. Sabia cuanto Aioria detestaba este tipo de cosas y eso es lo que más placer le daba, ver la cara de frustración de su amigo.

-Lo que pasa es que estas celoso. Te enfada no está en mi cama.- Aioria estalló en carcajadas.

-No sabes ni de lo que hablas.-dijo sentándose en su pupitre. –Aun no puedo creer que tu hobbie sea follarte al primero que se te tope en frente. Eso ya no va a funcionar conmigo.-

-¡Ha! Como si fueras el único chico deseable de esta preparatoria.- dijo Milo compartiendo carcajadas con su amigo.

-Pero bien que me desea.- Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Muy bien muchachos.- dijo el profesor entrando al salón de clases, interrumpiendo la "afable" conversación de Milo y Aioria.- Como ya se han dado cuenta, tenemos un compañero nuevo.- Milo frunció el ceño al oír tal comentario.

Todo el salón quedó en silencio al contemplar aquella sensual figura que se introducía en ella. Cierto chico rubio no podía creer lo que veía. Milo quedó extasiado con tan sublime belleza. No podría estar seguro si era un chico o una chica. Aioria trataba de aguantar la risa al ver la expresión que tenía su amigo.

-Su nombre es Camus y estará lo que resta del año escolar con nosotros.- se escucharon murmullos por doquier.

Camus dio un rápido vistazo a todo el salón. Todo iba bien, hasta que se todo con los de Aioria. Se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Aioria hizo el mismo movimiento y Milo, quien seguía detalladamente los movimientos del chico nuevo, se percató de ello.

-Puedes sentarte.- dijo el profesor.

-¿Lo conoces, Aioria?- pregunto Milo asombrado. Ansioso por recibir una respuesta positiva de su compañero.

-Era… un amigo de la infancia.- murmuró. Aioria no podía quitar los ojos de Camus. Aún no podía salir del shock que este le había provocado. –Nunca esperé volverlo a ver.-

Milo paró en seco. Estaba dispuesto a seguir con sus palabrerías con el afán de seguir molestando a su amigo, pero desistió. Con solo ver la expresión de su casa –la cual nunca se imagino de ver- supuso que era algo malo. Dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la ventada, trató de ignorar la situación.

* * *

Miraba al cielo una y otra vez. No sabía si salir al cálido solo y permanecer en ese asiento acolchonado que le proporcionaba una paz inmensa y un culo muy bien acomodado. Miró por las grandes ventanas de las salas de reposo buscando a alguien conocido. Camus suspiró mientras se estiraba completamente en el sofá. Este día había extraño, nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Un dolor de cabeza lo hizo enderezarse. El repentino encuentro con Aioria –si así se podría llamar- fue un poco estresante. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y sintió un alivio al ver venir a su primer amigo del día Saga. Quien fue muy agradable con él, sin mencionar los perversos ojos que tenía. Se levanto y corrió hacia la entrada.

-¡Saga!- gritó corriendo hacia donde él estaba. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció. Miro a todos lados, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Se detuvo al terminar el recorrido que indicaba la pared del edificio. Tenía la esperanza de tener una charla amena con él para no estar solo, o al menos preguntarle donde podría conseguir algo de comer. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de regresar, algo tomo su brazo y lo jaló hacia un callejón que no divisó, ni se imaginó que existiera.

-Así que tú eres el pequeño chico que está llamando la atención de todo.- dijo el agresor deslizando su mano por la camisa de Camus.

-Saga, ¿qué crees que hace?- Camus lo empujó asustado, mientras el otro reía sin parar.

-Yo no soy Saga. Soy su hermano gemelo, Kanon.- dijo extendiendo su mano, tomo la de Camus y plantó un beso en ella. Camus solo lo miro asqueado, pero en ningún momento retiró su mano.

-¿Gemelo?-

-Así es. Si buscas a mi hermano de seguro se encuentra detrás del edificio, cerca de las bodegas.- dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Camus lo miro curioso y no dijo nada más. Kanon sonrió ante la tierna cara de Camus, le guiño el ojo y desapareció en la sombra de la esquina.

No podía creer que fuera a buscarlo Pudo más su curiosidad que su razón, o más bien su hambre que su cansancio.

-¿Saga?- lo llamó tímidamente. Sabía que no debía estar en ese lugar, pero pensaba que no tenía otra opción. Siguió caminando. Estaba a punto de parar su búsqueda cuando escuchó un ruido provenir de la parte posterior de la bóveda. Sonó como si hubieran azotado un costal contra un pedazo de metal i serpia más bien, ¿un cuerpo?

-¿Hay alguien…?- Paró en seco al ver aquella escena. Pudo distinguir dos cuerpos frotándose uno contra el otro, apoyados sobre una pared de metal. Sus manos recorrían la espalada del otro mientras ambos compartían un "gran beso". Camus no pudo moverse, ni hablas, ni siquiera podía pensar en qué hacer porque aquellos gemidos que lo distraían. Cuando al fin pudo recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, decidió que ya era hora de realizar la retirada. Pero, para su mala suerte, chocó contra un tambo de basura que hizo que ambos sujetos descubrieran que estaba allí. Los miro a ambos con miedo y asombro, y ellos correspondieron sus miradas. Kanon tenía razón, encontraría Saga cerca de las bóvedas pero nunca le dijo que con un hombre. Y menos que a punto de realizar un acto sexual. Diviso al otro chico, el cual identificó como uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Saga y Milo seguían abrazados sin saber qué hacer. Miraron a Camus correr despavorido. Se miraron si saber qué hacer. Saga sintió una vergüenza que hace mucho no experimentaba. Milo, por su parte, sintió un poco de placer al ver a aquel chico pelirrojo sonrojarse al verlo en tal escena. Tendría que vigilarlo más de cerca.

* * *

Apretaba sus manos con fuerza; aún seguían temblando. Había pasado ya dos horas dese que tuvo que experimentar esa vergonzosa escena de incomodar a dos personas en su momentos más íntimos y no podía tranquilizarse. Pero eso no era todo lo que le preocupaba. Durante los últimos 8 años Camus había tenido que pasar sus tardes en un hospital, como lo hacía ahora. Cuando era tan solo un niño, su madre tuvo cáncer de pulmón por el abuso del cigarrillo. Su padre los abandonó y la presión consumió completamente a su joven madre, la cual fue hospitalizada por el resto de su vida.

Miró nuevamente el reloj una vez más. Ya estaba arte de esperar. Cuando recién ingresó al edificio se topó con la mala noticia de que su madre había sufrido un ataque respiratorio y los doctores le indicaron que esperara. Ya había pasado una hora de eso. No quería perderla. No a ella. Había perdido a su padre, a sus amigos, su niñez. Lo único que le quedaba era su querida madre. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para poder retener su llanto.

-¿Camus?- Este levantó la mirada sorprendido.

-¿Aioria? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo comenzando a sentir un coraje interno. -¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- Dijo levantándose con fuerza y alzando la vos.

-Te seguí.- Dijo Aioria cabizbajo. –Quería hablar un momento contigo y…-Levantó levemente su mirada para toparse con la de Camus.-…quería pedirte perdón.-

Lo último que necesitaba en día más duro de su vida es algo como esto. Charlas con la persona que le atrae malos recuerdos no era la solución. Miro a Aioria sorprendido y negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy de humor para hablar y menos contigo.- Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando Aioria lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

-Por favor escúchame. - Fue lo último que dijo antes de que Camus lo viera explotar en llanto.

Camus no sabía qué hacer. Quería escapar. No quería renacer esos malos recuerdos. Recuerdo que le destrozaron todo.

* * *

**26 de enero del 2009**

**¡Gracias por su atención! ^^**


End file.
